


Burning blood and Skies ahead

by Madu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bel has Wizard Issues ™, Cloud!Sirius Black, Dumbledore Bashing, Flamelore, Gen, Granger bashing, Harry Potter is a Cloudly Sky, Harry Potter is a little vindictive bastard, Harry and Xanxus are siblings, I DON'T REGREET NOTHING, Let Harry Potter says fuck 2k21, Look over your shoulder Dumbledore, M/M, Mist!Luna Lovegood, No beta we die like Tsuna's clothes, Oooh Timóteo di Vongola don't see this coming, Prince the Ripper isn't a simple ripper, Rain! George Weasley, Send Delores Umbridge to the Shadow Relm, Sirius and Xanxus are very terrified and proud of the little gremlin, Storm!Fred Weasley, The Varia loves Harry, Weasley Bashing (some of), Xanxus has a little brother, you too Tom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29864328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madu/pseuds/Madu
Summary: There is one thing about Zero Point Breakthroug that is absolutely fascinating: it not only denies the influence of the Flames, it also denies the influence of magic. So when Xanxus spends nearly a decade trapped in the ice under the Iron Fort, the magic that tied his memories of a woman with fiery hair and the possibility of a little brother is broken.Lily Potter, Godric's Hollow, Wales, Great Britain.He may have lost his father and three brothers by adoption, but Xanxus still had a blood family. He just had to find it.•••Or the one where Lily Potter takes out a small long-term loan of some eggs, Harry Potter has a family besides the Dursleys and Xanxus just wants his baby brother back, damn it.
Relationships: Belphegor (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!)/Harry Potter, Harry Potter & Luna Lovegood & Fred Weasley & George Weasley & Sirius Black, Harry Potter & Varia, Harry Potter & Vongola Tenth Generation, Harry Potter & Xanxus, Harry Potter/Cedric Diggory (Past)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 109





	Burning blood and Skies ahead

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Araceil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Araceil/gifts), [Reighost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reighost/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Threads of Fate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4679672) by [Shadowblayze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowblayze/pseuds/Shadowblayze). 



> Do I have multiple WIPs on the list to update? Certainly. I have schedules for all of them, too, and I have saved chapter outlines, don't worry. I may take a long time to update, but something always comes out. On another note, this work is a fourth tribute to two really incredible writers, a half a fourth use of a really nice plot idea - thank you, Shadowblayze - , and the rest of the self indulgence, mainly because I love these two fandoms, and we never have enough KHR x HP fics.
> 
> I solemnly swear that I will do nothing good and that I don't regret anything.
> 
> Good reading,
> 
> Madu ヾ (= `ω´ =) ノ”
> 
> PS: the title is a good rhyme in my first linguage, so I was really proud of it (o˘◡˘o) see ya in the end notes! ~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prologue

Xanxus was nine years old when the witch invaded the house he shared with his mother during one of his weekly runs to the convent near the city center that distributed food to the poor. She did not appear to be more than ten or eleven years older than he, and she had the redest hair he had ever seen, almost as red as the crystals in the stained glass windows of the city's cathedral. She had wide green-hazel eyes and a stick in her hand, and he would have mistaken her for a college girl or something if she hadn't been standing next to Xanxus's mother's unconscious body.

"What the fuck are ya doing to her, ya damn bitch?!" The boy screams, alarmed because _hey_ , that was his _mother_ on the floor, even though she is horrible shit at work - and very crazy in the head to top it off. "Did you kill her ?!"

" _What?!_ No! She's just passed out!" The girl responds, waving her stick in the direction of Xanxus when he jumped towards her with his fists raised, dropping the bags with the jars of soup and loaf on the floor. He froze in the air - wa'the heck?! - and with a few more wrist movements on her part, he was carefully deposited lying on his side of the bed that he shared with his mother when she wasn't away on her job. "Look boy, I know how that looks from your point of view, but I swear to Merlin that your mum is perfectly fine, just asleep." As she speaks, the woman moves her wand once more, floating Xanxus's mother to the tiny shabby sofa in the corner of the two-room kitnet and placing her there before concentrating on the spilled food on the door, which slams shut with another spinning of the woman's _magic_ wand. "The thing is that she is my cousin once removed by my mother side, and she is basically the only person outside of my sister who could give me an egg so I could have my own baby."

"And why didn't you get one from your sister, damn it?!" Xanxus asks, immediately surprised to be able to speak, even though he still can't move far beyond his head. "Why come right after my ma?!"

"Because my sister _hates_ magic and therefore hates me by proxy." She explains, finishing placing the repackaged food on the small table where Xanxus and her mother ate before turning back to him. "I just want a baby, you know? A little person who is half me and half my husband. Only whenever I try ... Whenever I try, nothing happens, you know? So I took exams and ..." She take a deep breath and dry her eyes hard on the cardigan sleeve. "I investigated and did tests. Your mother's DNA is similar enough to mine, and that's what matters to me. And look at the positive side of it, boy: will you have a little brother or sister, the only difference is that he or she will not come directly from your mother and that you will not have the same father." The woman's smile is painful and hopeful, and Xanxus realizes that he doesn't want to take it away from her, even though it costed something to him or his mother. "The only thing that complicates everything is that in my world there is a law about non-magical beings witnessing magic, and it can be dangerous for both me and the baby and for you and your mother. And I really, really don't want anything to happen to you just because I was a tremendous selfish person. "

"So what are you going to do with me?"

"The same thing I already did with your mother: I will put a tie on your memories." She says, as if it were the simplest thing in the world, and given everything Xanxus watched her do with just a stick and _magic_ , tie someone's memories didn't seem so absurd. "It won't be a strong thing, since you are just a child and I don't want to end up hurting you, and it will wear out over time." She sits next to Xanxus and, with careful fingers, moves a few strands of darkish auburn hair out of his eyes. "If one day you remember, and you're go, come to the village of Godric's Hollow, in Wales, Great Britain, and look for Lily Potter. And if you want to stay, even if only for a day, you will always have one place waiting for you, okay ...? "

"Xanxus."

"Xanxus. Are you ready? Or do you have any last questions?"

"Only one more." And it's not for her stop messing with his hair, because that's a really good feeling that he probably won't have again, since his mother was ... Well, his mother.

"Spill it, brat."

"What will my brother's name be, hag?"

"First of all, the term is _witch_ , don't _hag_. It's just rude to call someone like that, magic or not." She says, slightly pulling a piece of Xanxus' hair in scolding. "What about your little brother's name, well ... If it were a girl, I would call her Rose Harriet." Rambles the witch, Lily, still combing Xanxus' hair in a way that was almost putting him to sleep. "And if it was a boy, um ... What do you suggest, Xanxus? It's your brother, so you also have to give an opinion." She asks, and if Xanxus' eyes and pillow get wet, she doesn't comment.

"I like Adriano." Mutters the boy.

"Hadrian?"

"No, _A-dri-a-no_. Like the emperor."

"Oooh. Adriano James. Thats sounds very nice, Xanxus."

Xanxus adorns himself as much as he can with the compliment, as he remains petrified in bed. "Any more questions?"

"No." Xanxus replies, and he really, truly, doesn't want to lose the feel of her fingers in his hair, but he understands that she has to go. "Do your voodoo, witch."

"Naughty, isn't it?" She laughs, and touches the tip of her wand at his temple. "Until next time, Xanxus."

"Until next time, witch."

" _Obliviate_."

And everything fades to black.

* * *

On July 31, 1980, eight and a half months after secretly traveling to Italy and meeting Xanxus, Lily Potter gave birth to a healthy baby with the green eyes characteristic of her mother's family, James' dark, untamed hair and a warm healty golden skin, just a shade or two lighter than that of his italian older brother, most likely because of the geats heritage in James' blood from his Black ancestors.

She called her precious little boy Adriano James Potter.

At the same time, back in Italy, Beviláqua Vacchiano - not that she remembered her surname, since she hadn't used it in a long, long time - delivered her only son to one of the most powerful men in the mafia underworld, claiming that her little Xanxus, who displayed a pair of fists filled with red-orange fire at his mother's orders, was his son.

He had never seen her in his life, much less slept with her to the point of making the clearly mad woman pregnant, but given that the boy was an Active Wrath Sky, the first since Vongola Secondo, it would not be Vongola Nono to refute her word. So, Timóteo di Vongola takes the child as his and takes the boy back to Sicily, to the disapproval of his Guardians and his wife, while his three oldest children are absolutely ecstatic as soon as they find out about the new little brother.

Xanxus always has the insistent feeling that he is not really the _youngest,_ and that something is missing from the Harmony that he established with his brothers after his arrival at the Iron Fort. But he never says a word to anyone about it.

He also never sees his mother again.

On the night of October 31, 1981, back in England, the Potter cottage at Godric's Hollow is invaded by Dark Lord Voldemort. James Potter - an auror, a Sunny Storm about to be completely Active - dies at the foot of the stairs after placing himself between the Dark Lord and his fleeing family. He and Voldemort duel for almost five minutes before James is knocked down for good, and it is only the sudden cloud of crimson yellow fire that explodes from the man the second the Death Curse touches him that prevents Voldemort from run behind the Evans girl and the child of prophecy. He wastes two precious minutes in a frantic recitation of flame-freezing spells before the damn things dissipate as if they were never there in the first place, and he can feel his own anger boiling in his chest at that point. He goes up the stairs after the damn girl and the stupid child, and finds both barricades inside the nursery, most likely because Voldemort placed an anti-Apparition barrier around the house as soon as he set foot on the garden. He blows up the door and whatever the girl had piled up behind it and enters the room, only to see her standing in front of the cradle with open arms like an idiot, as if her body could prevent the Dark Lord from exterminating the child standing in the crib behind her.

"Get out of the way, silly girl. Get out, and I will allow you to live."

"Never!"

"Get out _now!_ "

"No! I won't let you touch Harry!"

"Get out of my way!"

" _No!_ "

" _Avada Kedavra!_ " Shouts Voldemort, because at this point he is furious and stressed with this bullshit, and screw what Severus wanted with the damn plague that was that stupid mudblood. The Dark Lord waves his wand idly and the girl's body is thrown to the side, and he finally has a clear path for the child, who stares at him with big, stupid green eyes full of tears that have yet to fall. "Well, look at this, Harry Potter. There's no one else between you and me, is there? And to think that Dumbledore, that old ass, believed that you could defeat me." Mocks the Dark Lord, raising his wand to what should be the last Death Curse of the night. He points the branch of yew and phoenix feather at the baby's head and, almost tediously, casts the spell. " _Avada Kedavra._ "

He regrets a few seconds later.

The radioactive green ray flies and hits the child, and immediately the air is filled with a flash of electric green light and dark purple, and all Voldemort can hear are the child's screams and the sound of thunder shaking the small room and himself, mainly because the Dark Wizard doesn't even have a chance to scream for himself, much less cast any spell due to the wave of static electricity and purple fire that takes over the room, shattering Voldemort's body with a fury worthy of the great lightning storms that are more commons on the high seas than in a small cottage in the middle of Wales. All of this occurs in a matter of seconds, and when it ends, part of the ceiling collapsed and the child in the crib is still there, alive and screaming in pain due to the open wound on his face, a zigzag cut that extends from the root of his hair and going down the eyebrow to the left cheek bone, scratching the upper and lower eyelid of the eye by a millimeter margin, failing miraculous on blinding the boy's eye. 

The fire and lightning soon go out as if they had never been there.

A brown rat comes out of the shadows and picks up the white wand from the folds of burnt fabric on the floor in front of the crib with the teeths. He soon comes back where he came from and disappears.

There is a crack in the corridor, and soon a hook-nosed man in black suits enters the room, barely paying attention to the child before falling to his knees beside the red-haired woman, sobbing desperately as he hugs her against the chest and cradles her, cursing profusely the names of Albus Dumbledore, James Potter and the Dark Lord, blaming them all, himself and the child for the death of his most loved and precious person in the world, still completely ignoring the screaming baby less than five feet away from where he was on his knees clinging to a corpse.

The child sobs and stops crying little by little, and this is the only sound in the whole house besides the man's murmurs until the roar of an engine is heard outside, followed by hurried steps and cries of pain and anger on the ground floor. The man in black carefully places the woman back on the floor and spares the child in the crib and the remains of a tunic on the floor a hurted angry look before disappearing with a crack so low it was practically muted, and then a man with a biker jacket and long hair stumbles into the room, sobbing when he sees the woman lying on the floor, but unlike the man before, he walks towards the baby and carefully pulls him out of the crib, hugging the child to his chest while leaving tracks of tears in his dark, fluffy hair before walking away and carefully examining the cut. It is fortunate that Sirius Black is terribly proficient in first aid magic, or else little Harry's eye would be completely lost when he is in his aunt lovely cares. He murmurs spells for pain relief and healing as he runs the cut with the tip of his wand, and then there is a sensitive, red scar where there was a deep rip before. The man then carries the child out of the room and down the hall, and when he comes down the stairs, he carefully presses the godson's face against his shirt, preventing the little baby from seeing his father lying on the floor like a broken doll. He crosses the living room and the tiny lobby, and steps outside in time to witness a gigantic man appear on the sidewalk with a resounding crack. Soon, the giant man has the baby safely wrapped in a thick conjured blanket and the motorcycle keys, and clear instructions to take the child directly to Poppy Pomphrey at Hogwarts, without detours. So, Sirius Black is also gone, silently disappearing into the air like the Hitwizard that he is, going hunting for the man who betrayed his best friends and left his precious godchild orphaned by both parents.

Now, Rúbeus Hagrid wanted to comply with Sirius' request, he really did, but he had instructions from Professor Dumbledore to take little Harry to him in Little Winning, Surrey, and he couldn't disobey the director - mainly because Hagrid was an Active Lightning, and Albus Dumbledore was his Sky, not that Hagrid knew about it, since his Flames were mostly Low Emission Hard Flames, and therefore invisible to the naked eye unless you knew exactly what you were looking for. So, instead of going ahead with the request of the highly furious and completely vindictive Passive Cloud, Hagrid rides Sirius' bike and heads towards the London suburban area. And just over six hours and a few minutes of conversation later, Adriano "Harry" James Potter is deposited on the steps of the home of his unpalatable relatives along with a letter, both of them to be founded next in the morning with the milk delivery and the newspaper, and he still asleeping, only to be awakened by the screams worthy of a banshee a few seconds after the door of residence number four on Privet Drive was opened by a dignified and composed Petunia Dursley in one of her best nightgowns and robes.

Meanwhile, in a mansion on the outskirts of Rome, Xanxus di Vongola has the disconcerting feeling that something very wrong has happened, and that something worse is about to start happening.

Weird.

* * *

Xanxus di Vongola is sixteen years old when he loses one brother after another because, somewhere, there is a hole in the family's security. Enrico dies in a shootout on the way to Genoa, Massimo is found floating in the Adriatic almost a month after disappearing in Venice, and Federico ... Well, the only thing left of Xanxus' third brother was the bones, and even that is questionable, since most of them were shattered by whatever destroyed Federico's body after he died.

Needless to say, Xanxus and his Guardians destroyed each and every one that had something to do with the murders they managed to put their hands on, and not to mention the main Guardians of Xanxus' brothers, those who were not connected to them through politics, such as Massimo's Storm, Sparta, Enrico's Cloud, Hamlet, and Federico's Mist, Salieri. But while they dealt with the people who were who pulled the triggers, who drow and who burned, they never really found out who the order came to exterminate the Vongola heirs.

Then came the rumor about a state coup.

It started with a comment here and there in the Varia Cloud Division, mainly from the part of the scumbag that was the Head of Division, one of the only remaining agents from the time when Varia had been under the command of the Ottava's Rain Guardian and Sword Emperor, Tyr. Nobody gave a shit about the guy's "gossip", and it wasn't long before the second in command of Xanxus put the son of a bitch in place and shut him up, at least inside the headquarters. Only then the bastard started gossiping around the guys from CEDEF, and when Xanxus finished dealing with the self-immolation of his brothers 'Elements during the elimination of his Skies' killers and finally returned to paying attention to what was happening in his fucking territory, Sawada Iemitsu started sniffing around, spreading even more false rumors and adding to the already great paranoia of Xanxus’s father, who hadn’t stepped out of the Iron Fort since his week-long trip to Japan to meeting Sawada's family a few months before Enrico's murder, from which he returned even more paranoid than usual.

Xanxus sent Mammon to find out what the hell was going on in the Famiglia's main house. The result of their research left Xanxus' feathers upright, because "apparently" he, Xanxus, was planning to depose Timóteo and take over as Vongola Decimo.

As if he wanted to have something to do with the asylum that was the main house being that he was perfectly fine and happy at the Varia Castle near the Vatican border. He said that to the old man, and instead of believing in Xanxus and stopping Sawada from stoking everyone and their mothers against him, the old man goes and announces to Alliance Families that Xanxus was adopted, and that the Varia Leader never have a drop of Vongola blood inside him, cutting through much of the influence that Xanxus already had, still having and could haved in a good part of them and undoing a good three quarters of the effort that Xanxus, Salieri, Sparta and Hamlet put in the hunt for the principals of the murders of Enrico, Massimo and Federico, in addition to making Xanxus the biggest joke in the organized crime underworld.

Simple like that.

Squalo and the other idiots on Xanxus' Set were absolutely _livid_. Bronco Dino and the Mammon's acquaintances at the Arcobaleno too, or as much as they could, since one was Don Cavallone and the others could not get too involved in the affairs of the Famiglia without a contract. Squalo, Lussuria and Levi wanted to turn Iemitsu into beef steak, Bel wanted to turn the Vongola Nono into a knife cushion, and the less talk about Mammon's silent but apocalyptic fury, the better. At least they were able to use part of this mess to "take care" of Ottavio, who really was the motherfucker who kept leaking information to Sawada and his bitches. The relationship between the main house and Varia was so tense as to be tangible, and when Ganauche III arrived with a summons calling Xanxus and only him to the Iron Fort, well ... It was the opening for breathing that he was waiting for, it is not? It was Xanxus' chance to go and tell the old man - no more father, never father again - that the blood in his veins didn’t matter, the only thing he wanted from the family was the Varia.

Then he took the Ninth's word, answered the summons and entered the Iron Fort for the first time in almost a year and a half of passive-aggressive discussions and tense and angry silence on both sides alone. Soon the news that Xanxus tried to kill Don Vongola before disappearing swept Italy like wildfire; and both his and Varia's reputation reached a new level of low, to the detriment of the Famiglia's Assassination Squad business, making them even more alienated from the Alliance than they already were, to the point that the main house ordered to the Varia Officials to call everyone back and put the headquarter in a undefined lockdown.

Three days later and no news of Xanxus other than what CEDEF was publishing had the Guardians of Xanxus knocking on the doors of the Iron Fort, Mammon of the Arcobaleno included, despite their curse preventing them from forming a true Guardian Bond with Xanxus. Squalo, being the first Element in Xanxus' Sky and his right arm in the Varia, was the only one who was allowed to go down to the dungeon where Xanxus was being kept, and when he returned - accompanied by Timoteo and Visconti on the way go and back - he just took Bel on his lap, grabbed Levi's wrist with his other hand and left, trusting that Mammon would follow them back to the car.

Then they found out what really happened under the main house.

Xanxus was completely trapped there, buried under layers of chains with Flame of Mist seals and Flame traps, as well as a complete surveillance system powered by Cloud and Lightning Flames. And that was not the worst, oh no. The worst thing was the damn Zero Point Breakthrough that sealed Xanxus alive under an insurmountable and impassable ice layer for anyone who didn't have Sky Flames as or more powerful than those of Vongola Nono. And to close with a flourish, Nono had warned Squalo and ordered him to give the floor to the rest of the Varia Leader Set: a finger was out of line, and Xanxus would die, shattered together with the crystal that held him.

Therefore, the order of the top personnel was as follows: no one moves a finger without the main house knowing, and every year on the day Xanxus was frozen, Squalo would be allowed to visit and, if he was lucky, ask the Ninth to release his Sky. After that, not a word about Xanxus to anyone outside the Elements of the Set, or else Xanxus would pay for it.

Needless to say, Varia followed the order to the letter. And every year, on the same sunny day in July, Squalo asked for the freedom of his Sky only to be summarily denied.

And when they see it, eight years had passed.

* * *

It turns out, if Lily Potter hadn't been a selfish bitch - her own words about herself - a lot in Xanxus' life would have happened differently. And among those things, there was the pertinent detail of Xanxus - after coming out of the ice - to be more controlled by the inherent anger of his Wrath Flames and accumulated grudge than any another feeling he could have for Timóteo di Vongola or Sawada Iemitsu. And because of this, due to the fact that they tried to force Xanxus into they crazy Varia hound mold, that was almost exactly what Xanxus became after breaking Zero Point on his own, because _fuck them all_ , as would say Xanxus himself.

But Lily Potter and her selfishness happened, and things changed.

Zero Point Breakthrough is a technique where the use of the Harmony attribute from the Sky Flames forces the opponent's Flames to petrify in place, wrapping the opponent in a cocoon - for lack of a better word - of unbreakable and impassable ice for anyone who isn't as or more powerful than the launcher of the technique invented by the Volgola Primo. But over time - and eight years was a long time - which keeps the cocoon intact - which in this case were Xanxus' Sky Flames - eventually wears out, and the ice starts to break. And Xanxus' Storm Flames were nothing but little opportunistic bastards, which was probably what attracted Belphegor's Storm Flames to Xanxus in the first place, the little gremlin. Then the red fire stretches for the first time in almost ten years and begins, slowly but accelerating as it progresses, to consume the first layer of ice of several.

Xanxus, still motionless but now with a few millimeters of space between him and the ice, blinks.

And it is with a roar of fury that he forces the rest of his way out, no matter how many layers of skin he left behind along with pieces of clothing and XGuns spoiled in the fucking ice on that the old man had the audacity to try to arrest Xanxus. High-pitched alarms go off, but Xanxus doesn't give a damn about them, too busy running around in his Storm Frenzy to worry about anything other than getting out of that shitty basement and go back to Varia Castle, where he never should have left, it didn't matter what the fuking old man said to him.

Xanxus doesn't notice right away, very focused on ripping his way out of the Iron Fort, but in the back of his mind, a tie placed on a specific day of a specific year snaps and loosens, leaving the memories of what happened that day in December rise back up to the surface of Xanxus's mind. He has the collar of one of the Elements of the Ninth in one hand - he thinks it's Visconti, but he and Brow Nie have always been look alike, the old bastards - and the other closed in a bloody fist when he realizes that particular thought, and to the terror and relief of many people around, Xanxus freezes.

"Son of a bitch. She really tied my memory, that hag." He says, marveling at the discovery, before dropping a bloody Brow Nie Jr. on the floor and turning to a terrified maid who was trying to look as small as possible in a corner of the hall. "Hey, you! What day is it today?" Xanxus asks, because he is not a lay idiot in the history of the Famiglia, and therefore he knows exactly what the old man hit him with. "I don't fucking have all day, so spill it!"

"May twenty nine, 1995!" The woman squeals, and Xanxus swears again while he go to looking for a car and a change of clothes. If what the woman said was true, and it probably was, Lily Potter had given birth in the last fourteen or fifteen years. And Xanxus missed at least half of the big milestones in his baby brother's life.

He's so fucking late.

But not for much more longer.

* * *

On the night of the twenty-eighth to the twenty-ninth of May 1995, in an abandoned cemetery in the town of Little Hangleton, a Harry James Potter watches his first in everything being murdered in cold blood for _the thing_ that betrayed Harry's parents to Voldemort - once a worm, always a worm.

When Cedric falls, something inside Harry's chest breaks, and the agony of this is so intense that it overcomes the pain in the scar.

He doesn't stop screaming when he is tied to a tombstone, and he keeps screaming until he is muted by a silencing spell. He's so delusional in agony that he barely feels Wormtail cutting his arm to collect blood, and he definitely doesn't pay attention to Voldemort until the man himself - could that _really_ _be_ called a man? - slaps Harry in the face with such force that he sends Harry's glasses flying.

"Ridiculous, Harry Potter. But to expect more of a pathetic creature like you would be asking too much, isn't it?" The reborn Dark Lord mocks, and the newly summoned Death Eaters laugh along with their master. "Screaming because of a boy who was stupid enough to fall in love with you to the point of following you here only to die? Really, you are quite your mother's son, that filthy mudblood who tricked her way into James Potter's heart only to kill him in the end, just like you did. "

Harry didn't try to refute, after all Voldemort was right, wasn't he? He killed Cedric. He killed the light of his life, his precious, brilliant **Sun**.

Inside Harry, something purple-orange shifted and yawned, waking up from what appeared to have been a long, long sleep.

Voldemort went on talking, and he may have thrown a Cruciatus or two at Harry, but the boy was too lost in his shock and agonizing pain to notice more of the same things happening to him. And after Voldemort ordered Wormtail to return Harry's glasses and wand to him because they were going to duel, the heat in Harry's chest increased, making the boy finally realize how _angry_ he was at Wormtail, at Voldemort, at himself, at Dumbledore, of everyone, even _Cedric_ , for _dying_ and leaving him _alone_.

He _refuses_ to die lying down and helpless.

In the stands of the Quidditch pitch, flames of red, blue and indigo shine in the hearts of certain people. There is a whirlwind of purple in the bowels of a certain dog, and he is quickening his pace across the grounds of the castle.

The beast much like a Hungarian Horntail that is Harry's temperament smiles, and it's all teeth. And it is not Voldemort who casts the first spell in the duel.

" _Confringo!_ " Shouts Harry, completely ignoring Voldemort's monologue on duelling etiquette and heading straight for the throat. " _Reducto! Alarte Ascendare!_ " He jumps to the side, rolling on the floor to dodge a pair of spells in a familiar green, and raises his wand again, not in the least intimidated by the pair of Death Curses or by the fact that Voldemort narrowly avoided both Harry's hexes of destruction and expulsion spell. None of the duelists or spectators notice the small flames of purple fire sewing Harry's flesh and bones, much less the flashes of orange in each spell that flies between the boy and the Dark Lord. " _Expelliarmus!_ "

" _Avada Kedavra!_ "

The spells collide in the half of the way, and the subsequent pressure wave sends much of the Death Eaters flying like flies. And as much as Voldemort pushed his magic into the Death Curse, Harry's orange Expelliarmus was just ... _stronger_. Strong enough to push the white light beads back into Voldemort's wand without much effort on the part of Harry, who was using his anger and accumulated grudge mainly against Voldemort as fuel for his magic in that farce of a duel. And when the little white ball touched the yew wood, causing screams from the wand, Harry's lips parted in a smile so sharp and bloody that it terrified not only the Death Eaters, but Voldemort himself, because the little gold pawn of Dumbledore definitely shouldn't have a fight spirit like _that_. He should have been _kneeling_ at Lord Voldemort's feet, begging for his own life, not ... _not resisting!_

And then the Priori Incantatem begins.

Wormtail's silver hand, Cedric Diggory - _sorry, I'm so sorry, I love you, take me back with you, sorry for leaving you alone ..._ -, Berta Jorkins - _that's right boy! Beat the son of a bitch down!_ \- the old man - _so he was a wizard, huh? Finish him, son!_ \- Lily Potter - _that's right, darling! Hang on just a little bit longer, your daddy wants to see you!_ -, James Potter - _Atta boy! Show him, Harry!_ \- and would have continued if Voldemort himself had not pulled his wand and severed the connection by force, because the boy did not surrender and seemed capable of continuing with it all night if he himself don't cut the Priori Incantatem. So the ghosts trow themselves against him, and the Potter boy run to the corpse of his boyfriend, grab him and convoquing the Triwizard Cup to him.

And he is gone.

And if the furious howl of the Dark Lord end making Wormtail pissed himself with fear, well... nobody give a fuck to this.

* * *

In a house in London's suburbs, two days after the graveyard disaster, an Active Cloudy Sky with a broken and bleeding Guardian bond awaits something he still doesn't know exactly, despite attributing the sensation to letters from friends and godparents who never arrive.

But despite that, he continues to look to the east.

**END OF THE PART I**

**Author's Note:**

> I have more issues with film!Snape than book!Snape. Beviláqua is an Italian female name that remains "the thristy" - this match really well with Xanxus' mother, did it? Oh, and Italy is to the east, only if you see the map when you is in Britain.


End file.
